


I Love a Lazy Weekend with You!

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Established Relationship, M/M, Snarry-A-Thon16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry enjoy some relaxing time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love a Lazy Weekend with You!

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Alisanne for pointing me in this direction and to the Mods for letting me sail on a new ship. :D
> 
> This artwork is the sole property of the artist who created it. Please **do not use it or repost it** , in whole or in part, on any platform without the express consent of the artist. If you would like to rec this image, please link to this post or the artist's journal after the reveals.

[ ](http://www.snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/Sunday-morning.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3615768.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1567360.html), or [Dreamwidth](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/870172.html).


End file.
